Love Blossoms
by FS1Pets
Summary: Sunil shows Pepper how much he loves her by magically creating a field of beautiful flowers.


After these weeks of practicing, every single day, he was ready. He was ready to prepare his special romantic gift. Just a few waves and flicks of his wand and the correctly spoken words and the perfect love present will appear. Sunil just had to get this trick right, he just had to. He just couldn't deny it. At the same time, that little part of his heart was telling him that he couldn't do it. But he had to. It had to work.

Pepper meant more to Sunil than anything in the world, and he was also very fond of magic. Both meant very much to the blue mongoose, but Pepper was who he truly loved. Magic was just his favorite hobby.

Some magic tricks like the flowers appearing from the hat or wand, was one of the classics. Sunil used to perform magic for himself or to entertain everybody, but now he only does it for Pepper. He practiced some of the most hardest spells just to make her happy. There was nothing better to Sunil than making his girl happy.

It was a perfect summer morning in New York, not too hot or too cold. The air not to windy or too still. Everything was perfect. Perfect for concentration, and focus. Sunil Nevla was in the park, where he shall perform the spell.

Sunil knew how much Pepper loved flowers. She loved them almost as much as comedy. Flowers weren't funny, but they were fragrant. They smelled better than herself at most times, but when she's in a very good and positive mood, sometimes she _herself_ smelled as good as the flowers. They made Pepper happy, and when she's happy, she smells just like em. Like a wonderful mixture of sweet rose, blossoms, and lilac, along with a couple of fruit scents like apples or peaches, and occasionally, a whiff of peppermint.

Of course Sunil wanted to make her happy, so flowers are what he shall present to her. But in the best way possible.

The mongoose stood on a stone that lay on the grass in the middle of the small grove the park has where the sunlight shines through the trees. Placing his large top hat on his head, he randomly pulled out his lucky wand from behind his back. Now all he needed was a few moments of peace and quiet for full concentration. Sunil thought about how much he cared, loved, and appreciated Pepper being his girlfriend.

He thought about the warmth when they hugged or held paws, he thought about the pleasure and joy whenever she told a joke, he thought about the courage that he gains whenever she's around, he thought about every single positive thing about her. Every fantasy he's ever had in his mind, every time they went on a date, the first time he's ever laid eyes on her.

_" With all my strength and mighty power, for Pepper, a meadow of delicate and fragrant flowers! "_ This, is what he spoke but in Hindi. Sunil looked away then squeezed his eyes shut. After he casted this spell, in case something 'unexpected' happened. Instead of a usually burst of black smoke clouds coming from the magicians wand, a blast of silver gold sparkles emerged instead. When Sunil realized that there was no magic failure coming his way, he opened his eyes and saw that it was working.

All around that area of the park the magical sparkles where spreading around the green grasses. It was a beautiful sight, but the spell wasn't even finished yet! The sparkles turned from that silver gold to various colors. Each and every one touched a single blade of grass to become what they were supposed to be. The moment that they all touched the ground, the sparkles instantly became the most beautiful, blossomed flowers anyone has ever seen. Some were light pink, others were white like Pepper's soft forelock.

Sunil's jaw hung open in shock. He sure did it alright. The mongoose danced his happy dance and squealed with glee, jumping up and down with excitement. He went over to pick one of the magnificent blossoms, then sniffed it.

" Just like Pepper..." He sighed in daydream.

* * *

**Later...**

The excited anxiety inside of Sunil was out of control. He felt as if he was going to explode with excitement. It felt better to be anxious this way instead of the anxious he usually is, which was all the time. Sunil's heart beat fast, and he wore an adorable, bright grin. He tightly squeezed Pepper's paw, dashing down the sidewalk. Pepper loved Sunil, but right now she was quite bewildered. She couldn't help but be a little concerned but a little joyful at the same time. Her face looked puzzled, and surprised. She tried to keep up, but Sunil was going so fast the skunk tried to decrease his speed by using her heels pressing on the sidewalk, but he was just too quick. Just a little bit slower wouldn't hurt anything. Finally, Pepper just asked,

" Where are we going?! "

" I want to show you something! " Sunil answered happily, not even slowing down.

" Could we possibly go a little slower?! "

" No! " He laughed.

" Ya know we're supposed to be at the pet shop right?! "

" Of course! But who cares! "

To walk to the park, it took about fifteen minutes. To run to the park, it took about ten or even less. But it felt like a long time for Pepper. Whatever it was, she knew it was probably going to be worth it. Anything that Sunil would give or show especially to her were always thoughtful and sweet. But why the park this time? Her answer shall remain unknown until she sees it for herself.

Once the two arrived, Sunil decreased speed. Still gripping Pepper's paw, which was soft and warm to hold, he walked his girlfriend toward the direction of where the magnificent gift was. Now that they've finally slowed down, the rest of the walk gave Pepper a little time to catch her breath. She panted quietly a few times, and looked at Sunil, who was gazing right into her eyes. His orbs were bright, gleaming and golden. The skunk's orbs were bright, gleaming and rose pink. The mongoose couldn't help but smile and blush.

" Sorry I ran a little too fast, I just got a little carried away from all of the excitement."

" It's okay Suni, I can't ever be mad at you. "

" Hehe, thanks.."

" So what is it that you really wanna show me? "

The couple came to the grove part of the park. They stood in front of a leafy, green bush. Sunil smiled. " Pepper, " He said, holding out his two paws. Pepper held out hers, then Sunil placed his paws onto hers, and patting hers gently. _" I have been practicing something most special, I have been spending all day and night for weeks to do this, just for you. Now what I am about to show you, is to show much I love you. "_

Pepper felt a serge of nervousness and excitement rush through her. She blushed a shade of pink as light as her eyes. She now wore that goofy, silly grin of hers. Sunil's paw felt fuzzy and warm and gave her a little spark of love. What is it that she was about to see? In just moments she will see. Pepper felt nice and tingly inside, knowing that she was loved.

Sunil gave her a sweet smile, telling her that she will like it. No, adore it.

Holding his special skunk's paw with one of his,, he used his other to push the leafy twigs of the bushes off to the side out of the way so they could walk through and onto the other side.

" Ladies first. "

Pepper stepped through. The next thing she saw, was something that she could only be dreaming of.

In the grove of trees, the warm, shining rays of sunlight shone through the clearing. In that clearing, was a the most spectacular floral patch, not an inch of grassy ground was to be seen. Only big, huge, blossoms, with trees in the distance. The flowers twinkled and gleamed, the heavy, sweet smelling fragrance filled the air.

The skunk was absolutely speechless. There were no words to express how wonderfully fantastic this was. It was magic. She knew it was Sunil's magic, and it was better than any other magician in the world. Pepper couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that Sunil loved her this much. It felt as if it were her birthday. She remembered on her fifth birthday this year he gave her a beautiful magic show. But this probably was better.

Her eyes were beginning to tear up Pepper felt so appreciated she almost cried tears of joy, but she didn't let them fall, for she was too to tomboyish to be crying.

Saying the words, " Thank you " in a faint, squealed voice of excitement, she couldnt resist the urge to jump in and have fun. Pepper let out that laugh of hers, the goofy, snorty guffaw. A laugh that you don't hear from most females. She leaped in the floral bed, letting the big and bloomed blossoms catch her as she fell on her back. She moved her four legs up and down in the flower pile as if she were creating a snow angel. Sunil smiled, doing the same as Pepper. He dived right in next to her. They ran and played and jumped all around in the flower patch, feeling free and filled with love and joy.

Sunil flicked the air a few times and more magic sparks filled their area.

They chased the sparkles, as well as some gentle and friendly butterflies. This was the most fun they've had in forever. It felt like they were prancing in heaven.

Together they played for nearly an hour they were having so much fun.

Pepper rolled around in the blossoms, now deciding to relax.

Closing her eyes, Pepper inhaled a fresh, strong, pleasant aroma. It seemed like the fragrance of the flowers were surprisingly growing stronger. But seconds later she realized that it was herself releasing this wonderful scent. Sunil laid down next to his girlfriend. He stared into her gleaming pink eyes. He grabbed Pepper's snuggly tail and began to cuddle with it. More cheerful smells emit from that tail of hers, some of the scent getting on Sunil.

" Thank you so much Suni. No other pet could compare to you." Said Pepper, brushing the three furs of her boyfriend's head. Sunil gave her a hug. " I love you. " He cooed.

" I love you too. "

" Thank you for brightening up my day, warming my heart, and always being there for me. I truly love my gift, but not as much as I love you. "

Then they snuggled in the flowers until they went off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished a story with my favorite shipping! Im starting to run out of ideas for fanfics, which makes me sad. But at least I got this one done! Sorry if it doesn't make sense or if it wasn't that good, I tried. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
